Religion (Civ6)
Religion is a returning feature in Civilization VI, but its role has been greatly expanded both in scope and in importance, becoming the focus of a new victory condition. Religion is primarily based around the stat, which you can gain through various means including buildings, Wonders and others. Pantheon As in Civilization V: Gods & Kings, Pantheons are the first development of a religion in a civilization. Pantheons worship a number of minor gods, usually related to nature and natural phenomena, and provide minor bonuses, usually based on terrain. In a major departure from the previous game, a civilization's Pantheon will not get overwritten by foreign religions converting your cities. You need to establish a Pantheon as a stepping stone towards founding a full Religion. For more detailed information, as well as list of Pantheon Beliefs, visit the main article. Establishing Religion Creating a Religion Once a Great Prophet is obtained, a civilization which has already adopted a Pantheon may use him to found a religion in any Holy Site district or the Stonehenge wonder, if it exists. The city in which the Great Prophet was expended will then become the Holy City for the new religion. Note that Great Prophets are not obtained through simple accumulation of , as it was in Civilization V: Gods & Kings. You will need a source of points, such as a Holy Site. The number of Religions possible is still limited (and will be smaller than the number of players in the game on anything except a Duel map), so you will need to race the others if you want your own Religion. As before, players must choose from available symbols for their new Religion; this time there are some custom symbols which may be assigned to custom Religion names. Two Beliefs are assigned initially; one is a mandatory Founder Belief, and the other may be either a Follower or a Worship Belief. All Beliefs are chosen from a common pool, and belong to one Religion only; that is, later-founded Religions cannot choose the same Beliefs. Thus, the more Religions are founded, the fewer Beliefs there will be to choose from. Later, you may add two additional Beliefs to your Religion using an Apostle's Evangelize Belief action. This will destroy the Apostle and let you choose one Founder Belief per Apostle (so you'll need to sacrifice two Apostles to have the maximum number of Beliefs allowed). You may add these Beliefs whenever you wish - that is, there is no time limit to this possibility, and the limited number of Religions that can be created ensures that you will always have some Beliefs to choose from. Of course, the sooner you add the Beliefs, the greater the choice you will have. If you attract a Great Prophet before establishing a Pantheon, you'll still need a found a Pantheon before you can use your Great Prophet to found a Religion. This can occur if you manage to build the Stonehenge wonder before accumulating enough to adopt a Pantheon, or if you're lucky enough to earn enough points without a Holy Site, and before the Religion limit is reached (which can happen on occasion, since the resource for obtaining a Pantheon is , while the one for obtaining a Great Prophet is points). Maximum Number The total number of religions that can be founded is determined by map size, by half the default number of players plus one: * Duel: 2 * Tiny: 3 * Small: 4 * Standard: 5 * Large: 6 * Huge: 7 Adding extra players via Advanced Setup will not increase the maximum number of religions. Once the limit is reached, no further Great Prophets may be recruited, and the Revelation policy card will become obsolete. Great People cannot be captured in Civilization VI, so the first players to attract Great Prophets will be the ones who get to found religions - you won't be able to capture another player's Great Prophet and use it to found a religion of your own. In Single Player, Gilgamesh, Gorgo, Pericles, Qin, Trajan, Roosevelt, Victoria, Alexander and Curtin specifically ignore religion. They will only go for it if they get a major advantage towards it (IE: Starting next to a natural wonder). In addition, Gandhi, Philip, Saladin, and Jadwiga will specifically aim for an early religion. This allow a religion to be more easily achieved on higher difficulty levels. Spreading a Religion Converting Citizens with Religious Units Religion can be spread with a Missionary or Apostle of that religion, both of which can spread their Religion three times per unit (without any special effects or promotions). A city of a given religion will only purchase religious units of that religion. You can easily tell how many charges they have left based on how many characters are visible on the unit's tile. The strength of the spread is equal to the current Religious Strength of the unit times 2. Note that this strength diminishes if the unit is injured. Therefore, it is usually more sensible to heal an injured religious unit before using it to spread your religion. Once more than 50% of the Citizens convert to a particular religion, it becomes the city's Majority religion. Religious Pressure After converting to a particular religion, each city starts exerting religious pressure for this religion, and may use its Belief benefits. The individual city pressure extends for 10 tiles in all directions, and is compounded by other cities with the same Majority religion within range. Thanks to this pressure, left on their own nearby cities will eventually also convert to this religion. The amount of Religious Pressure your cities exert decides how fast or how far your Religion will spread. If there is, however, another religion which also exerts pressure over these cities, the two will start competing, converting Citizens at the same time. Eventually, the religion with the stronger pressure will win and convert the other city. Note that the Holy city of each religion exerts much more Religious pressure than other converted cities. This all but ensures that all nearby cities will eventually convert to this religion, unless something is done via Religious units. The Religion Lens The special Religion Lens allows you to visualize the religious battleground of the game. Call it from the Lenses menu option, or by pressing 1. Additionally, every time you select a Religious unit this Lens will turn on automatically. Here you will see each city with its territory colored in the color of its Majority religion (the territory of those without a Majority religion remains blank). This is especially useful for Theological combat, as is described elsewhere. Additionally, you will see colored circles emanating from each city, representing its Religious pressure; and colored arrows pointing towards it from all nearby sources of Religious pressure. The 'thicker' the arrows, the stronger the pressure. Thus you can grasp at a glance what pressure is exercised where, and what you need to do to convert a particular city. Under each city's name there is a special Religion tab, where all current religions are present which have converted Citizens. Clicking on the tab expands it and you can see the particular division - how many citizens each Religion has. Of course, you can also see additional information about Religion from the City Details tab. Theological Combat The final, most dramatic way to spread a Religion is when the agents of two different religions clash in a contest of faith. Religions There are twelve default religions in the game, and some leaders have a preferred religion that the AI will choose: In addition to the above, there are also twelve icons for "custom religions" for which a player will be asked to type in a name. AI leaders will never found a custom religion; if they have no preferred religion or theirs is already taken, they will randomly choose from one of the default religions. All icons of the religions of the game appear to have little stars along the outlines of these icons. Beliefs Beliefs are the practical expressions of the divine powers. Similarly to Pantheons, they take the form of gameplay bonuses. However, unlike Pantheons, they work only in the cities which follow their particular Religion. There are four main types of Beliefs in the game. Upon founding a religion you must choose a Follower Belief, followed by a belief from one of the three remaining groups. Evangelizing your religion with an Apostle (up to 2 times) will allow you to pick again from the remaining group of beliefs. Follower Beliefs These benefit any city that that follows the religion. Worship Beliefs These allow any city that follows the religion to build (or use to purchase) worship buildings in its Holy Site districts. Note that each Holy Site may contain only one worship building, which stays there permanently. If the dominant religion in the city changes later, and the new one has a different Worship Belief, you won't be able to replace the worship building that already exists there. Unless your early strategy is already set, it's often a good idea to wait to see what's most convenient: Mosques are pointless unless going for a religious victory, but an early choice of Stupas may turn out unwise if you easily garner a lot of luxuries later on. Founder Beliefs These benefit only the civilization that founded the religion. Enhancer Beliefs These benefit the spread and defense of the religion. Religious Victory In Civilization VI it is possible to win the game by becoming the most dominant Religion in the world. This is done by having 50% of every extant civilization's cities following your Religion. To clarify, you need to reach 50% of each civilization's cities, and each civilization that you do this with counts as one point towards the victory, so if you are playing a game with only four civilizations and one of them only has two cities, if you convert one of those cities, then you would be 1/3 of the way to achieving this victory, even if the other civilizations have several more cities. Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Religion